Once Upon a Midnight Wizard
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Dana is cleaning the attic one day and finds the wizard! She had no idea that Phil was from the future, but she seems to think that she's an expert using the wizard, until...
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with yet another POTF fan fic, and this one is mostly about Dana, and her amazing discovery in their attic. What does she find? The wizard, from 2121, which is now like 45 years old, so it's old and malfunctions, and causes a few unexpected problems. And Dana had no idea Phil was from the future!

It was a cold day in Boston, and Dana Diffy, (Now there's no Teslow!) was clearing boxes and boxes of old stuff out of the attic in their house. There was so much dust, and it was making Dana cough and sneeze, she was about to give up, take an allergy pill, and try again later or tomorrow, when she almost tripped over a big black box. "What's _this?_" she thought, carefully pulling the crisscross flaps open, praying it wasn't covered in spiders, or something else black, when she opened it, it was filled with kitchen ware, boring kitchen ware, just your basic egg beater, Wisk, a few steak knifes, and a blue like plastic thing with neon buttons, wait, that isn't average kitchen ware! Dana picked it up and stared at it, it was so dusty, and old looking, but she couldn't take her eyes off of it, it was fascinating. She was dying to know what it did, so she pushed a pink neon button, and all the buttons on it lit up. She cluelessly pushed a green button, and suddenly the boring white paint on the wall changed abruptly to hot pink, "Hm, fabulouso." Dana said to herself, as she pushed the same button and it changed to fish swimming around, "Oh this rocks!" Dana said again. Then, all of a sudden, the wizard zapped the wall with cars driving, hot pink and fish swimming all at the same time. "Uh, ugly wall color," she said, cringing.

"Dana! Dana can you come here please?" Keely called from downstairs,

"Yeah, mom, I'll be right there!" she answered back, shoving the wizard into her jacket's pocket.

Dana climbed down the attic ladder stairs, jumping off the last step, put them back up into the attic door, then she ran down the stairs, she slid into the kitchen, and said, "Yeah?"

"Um, we have something we need to tell you…." Phil started

"What…..?" she answered, a bit afraid to hear what they had to tell her.

"We want to talk to you about Rick," Phil started sternly

"Rick? Who's Rick?" Dana asked, very confused

"The boy or man I guess you're dating," Phil said

"Dad, I'm not dating anyone,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well, then why is this man here saying he's your love interest?" Phil said gesturing outside the window to a man with his back to the window,

"I don't know, but I do know I do _not _have a love interest!"

"Rick!" Keely called knocking on the window, the man turned around, and Dana saw his face, but what she saw made her almost faint, his face was definitely memorable, or at least _looked _like some memorable.

"Mom, that's….that's Tanner's….son." Dana could barely make out the words, she was so scared what happened before was about to happen again.

"Oh NO!" Keely said

"I know how to take care of it," Dana said, she wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew it wouldn't hurt to try. She pulled out the wizard, then zapped him with it, and surprisingly, he vanished.

"Dana, what did you _do?_" Keely asked utterly shocked

"I zapped him with this thing," she said holding out the wizard.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Keely said

"What!" Phil asked taking it from her. When he noticed what it was, his eyes bugged out, and said, "Dana, _where _did you find this!"

"In the attic," she answered

"What? In the ugly black box of kitchen ware?" Phil asked

"Yeah,……why?"

"Because, I-well, you see, I'm from another century, and the thing you're holding is called the wizard, and it's from the year 2121,"


	2. Magic Skyak Ride

****

Replies to reviews:

My Happy ending: PHILandKEELY: Awwah, thank-you! But my name's one T two N's LOL Sorry, that's just a reflex, lol Here's my next chapter, I hope u like this one! Thank-you sooo much! That made my day: )

-Britannia

A wedding to remember chapter 9:

Be234therz: Yep, I did 2! LOL Thanks sooo much: )

Notebook: Thanks!

Once Upon a Midnight Wizard:

PHILandKEELY: Yeah, if you've ever heard of the show called "Becker" with Ted Danson? Anyway, his nurse, Margaret is a very religious woman, and said that once and I've never laughed harder, it was so funny and I borrowed it from that, and I'm also a religious person, so I wouldn't use it in a bad way either, but I thought it worked perfectly, because she found out Phil was from the future! LOL Thank you sooo much! Glad you love it: )

Koolishcutie112092: Thanks, here's my next chapter: )

i-heart-ricky: Thanks, I totally will! Here's chapter 2!

Be234therz: Thanks, I'm glad u love it: )

Regards,

Britannia (Brit-tay-nee-uh) lol

Wow that was a lot of space answering reviews, oh well, I loooooove reviews, so no complaints here! Lol

Dana stared at Phil and Keely for a long time before finally saying, "You're what!"

"Dana I know this sounds crazy, but-" Phil started

"Crazy? You think this, compared to all the other stuff that's happened to us in the past four years _isn't _crazy! This is _nothing _compared to some of the stuff I've seen slash heard in the past four years, so I believe you, but if this is really a joke, I _didn't _fall for it,"

"Right," Phil said, smiling

"But see, Dana it _is_ true, I didn't believe it at first either, but then he took me for a ride on the skyak-" Keely said

"Skyak? Wait, what's that?" Dana asked

"C'mon, I'll show you," Phil said

Dana followed him to the garage, where pulled down part of the wall, to reveal an orange and red small vehicle looking contraption, and as Dana was gawking at it, Phil patted the back, and said, "Hop on,"

Dana looked at Phil then at the skyak, then shrugged, and jumped on.

Dana had never felt more alive in her entire life, flying on the skyak was like being a bird, and it was the most amazing thing ever. Every time Phil would make a sharp turn or almost flip over Dana would squeal with excitement, she would live on the skyak if she could.

****

A/N: I know really short, but TAFN! (That's all for now!) Aly and A.J.'s concert's on! LOL more tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Replies to reviews:

PHILandKEELY: Very important, I taped it! I was like counting down the minutes, lol and then they said it was at 8, and it really was at 9:30! That was just soo wrong! LOL Yes, indeed they do! I'll like squeal or scream when the songs are over, and cheer and stuff even though I'm not really there! And when they jump at the end of Rush, I jump at the same time, when they like bang their arms in Collapsed, and when they like throw their head to the side in Something More, I do that at the same time also! My Mum and Dad were staring at me, but I just looked at them and smiled, lol So sorry, I signed off after I added the chapter, here's the next one a day late. Oh sure, I'd love to, I read Love will keep us together, and reviewed it, and I'll get to reading the other one's very soon. Awwah, thanks, but don't say that : ), yours are very well written, and have lovely story lines, I really enjoyed reading LWKUT: ) talk to ya soon!

Regards,

Britannia

****

Be234therz: Yes, I did! Most awesome television production ever! Awesome, I think they're coming to NYC so I'll have 2 leave Long Island for that! Thank-you! Yes, I am, I'm really glad you like that one! Thank-you SO much! Again, that made my day!

Regards,

Britannia

****

Philfan05: thanks!

-Britannia

When they landed in Phil and Keely's front yard, Dana jumped off and ran to Keely.

"Ohmygod! Mom, that was amazing! If a guy I liked took me for a ride on that thing I would've fallen head over heels for him like you did! That thing is SO awesome!" Dana gushed.

"I know!" Keely said

"Thank-you, SO much Dad!"

"Anytime," Phil said, carefully setting back on it's platform

****

A/N: Again, even shorter than last time! But I have to help my Mum with the dishes, then I have to put the finishing touches on a book report, so maybe more tomorrow! Sorry!

Britannia


	4. Chapter 4

****

Replies to reviews:

Be234therz: Yeah: ) I'm planning 2, because I live on Long Island, so that's the closest they'll be to where I live, I don't visit the main city very much, but when I do, it's so awesome! Cool: ) You're welcome: ) I'm SO glad you do! I totally love writing them! Thanks:D

Keely and Dana both started talking a thousand miles an hour about the skyak, and what flying on it is like, when the phone rang from inside the house. Keely and Dana didn't notice, so Phil said, "Oh no, don't worry, I'll get it," they didn't even acknowledge he said anything, so he jogged into the house and answered the phone.

"Yel-lo?" Phil said

"Hi, is this Mr. Diffy?" A woman's voice said

"Yes,"

"Oh, hello Mr. Diffy, this is Jessica of Saks Fifth avenue, and your wife, I'm assuming, Mrs. Keely Diffy…"

"Yes that's my wife,"

"Alright, anyway, the dress she pre-ordered from out store in New York City has come in, if she wants to come and pick it up,"

"Alright, we'll be there, thank-you,"

"Good day,"

"Good day," Phil hung up, and ran outside, "Keely!"

"Yeah?" she answered

"A dress you ordered from Saks 5th avenue is at the store, and they want you to pick it up,"

"Oh yay!" -she turned to Dana- "That's the one I was telling you about, the red one-shoulder one, with the asymmetrical bottom, oh! And the shoes…"

"Keely, we'll see it when we get there."

"Right sorry," she said

They all jumped in their car and drove to NYC, it would take a few hours to drive there, but it take a lot longer to fly. And skyaking it was out of the question.

A few hours later, they arrived there, and found Saks 5th. When they found a parking place, it was about seven blocks down the street from the store, so they had to walk. Dana and Phil could walk any distance, no problem, Keely however, could not.

"Phil, I can't walk in heels! Slow down! You're walking too fast! Phil! I can't do this! We should've taken a cab like I _wanted _to, but _no."_

"Oh my God! Princess! Dad just carry her!" Dana said

"O.K., fine," Phil picked her up, and carried her, until they reached the store, when he practically dropped her because he thought he saw Kurt Russell.

Keely regained balance, and scoffed, then she raced into the store, and Dana hung back, just admiring the store, it had to be the coolest building she had ever seen. She was trying to figure out what made it so awesome when she heard someone calling the name Keely. "_Uh-Oh_," she though, _this_ had happened before.

"Keely? Is that you?" a very blonde woman with eyes an almost ice shade of blue said emerging from the gigantic amount of people on the street.

Dana looked behind her, to make sure Keely wasn't there, "Um, no. I'm Dana."

"Me too," the woman said

"Excuse me?" Dana asked

"I'm also Dana,"

"Oh, really?" Dana D. said intrigued. **(A/N: This is going 2 get confusing, so I'll call main Dana P & K's daughter, Dana D. and the other 1'll just be Dana,)**

"Yeah," she said smiling

"O.K., Your name is Dana, and you know my mom….any chance you met her about….eighteen years ago?"

"Oh my God, it's been that long? Um, I think…."

"Then congratulations, I'm named after you."

"Really?"

"Yep, but my parents _refused _to tell me who I was named after and why, because it was a part of their lives they didn't want to relive, but when I was fourteen, the person who started it all, Tanner Kirkpatrick, came back and kidnapped me, then a year later we had to pretend to be dead, and disguise ourselves as old people, then I finally killed him, then my dad proposes to my mom, and last year they finally got married, now I find out this huge secret, and here I am,"

"Oh my!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, um, I would love to meet your dad, and be reacquainted with your mom,"

"Um, O.K."

"Dana!"

"Yes," Dana D. and Dana said in unison

"Oh my God! Dana?" Keely said

"Yes," Dana said

"It's you! I can't believe it! Dana, this is who you're named after," Keely said

"Yeah, I figured that out," Dana D. said

"Oh my God, so much has happened in the past eighteen years, you wouldn't even believe…"

"I know, Dana gave me the gist, wow."

"Yeah, so what's new with you?"

"I have a daughter, her name's Rachel."

"Awwah, How old is she?" Keely asked

"Ten,"

"Awwah, I wish we could meet her, and catch up on everything that's happened."  
"Definitely," Dana said smiling

****

A/N: Finally longer than the last few chapters have been! The mishap with the wizard happens soon… ;) I missed the original Dana, so I thought I should bring her back, ;)

-Britannia


	5. Chapter 5

****

Inuyashaandkagomefanforev: Yes, there is, but I had 2 figure out how Dana would have to use the wizard, and something bad would happen, so I had absolutely no ideas, so my friend, Dayna, (Another one! LOL) said, "Do you think you'll somehow bring someone back, like Seth, Tanner, Tia, or…" "Dana!" I said, and she says, "Yeah…." "No I mean bring the first Dana back!" "Oh!" lol so that's where I got the idea, LOL This chapter should be interesting, lol Thanks! Yes, update is one word, lol but it doesn't matter, means the same thing,

Regards,

Britannia

****

PHILandKEELY: Thanks, I was ill yesterday, but I'm better today, so the update was delayed a little, apologies: ) Yes, it is. My best friend, (as if I don't talk about her enough! LOL) likes them too, but she's more into old bands, and classical music, so she's not much fun to talk 2 about them sometimes, but I have a lot of online friends who like them, so that compensates, lol. LOL:D I love 2 watch them on TV, I soooo hope I meet them when I see them in NYC, but I don't know….one of my online friends went to see them at Disneyland, and she said she and her friend screamed their lungs out when they saw them, and she met them, and when they asked her, her name and she said, "Keyley," they were like, "Seriously….?" it sounded awesome, and I totally can't wait 2 see them! Oh, that's quite all right, another way 2 spell my name is two T's one N, so it wasn't totally wrong, and my name's not common, so I'm used to it. but it's my whole love English/language arts correction thing, LOL Really? I loooove that kind of stuff, vocabulary, grammar, spelling, reading, OMG LOVE it all! LOL But writers and certain people have their strengths, and their weaknesses, mine is using "I" when you should use "Me" and Math! I'm also very bad at Social Studies and American History is SOOO boring! Anyway, thank-you! Yay! Another person has my story on their favorites list!

Regards, and talk to you soon: )

Britannia

They all walked off together, and going down the street, they met up with Phil, who was getting Kurt Russell's autograph.

"Hey Phil," Keely said

"Hi…." he said

"This is Dana,"

"Yes, I've met our daughter,"

"No! Not that Dana, this Dana," she said pointing to Dana

"The one you wanted to name our Dana after?"

"Yes that Dana,"

"O.K. can we STOP saying my name, _please_." Dana D. said

Keely looked at Dana, then quickly to Phil, "I want to tell her everything that's happened to us in the past eighteen years,"

"It's been that long?"

"How old is Da-our daughter?"

"18,"

"Then that's how long it's been!"

"Right,"

****

A/N: ANOTHER short chapter, I know u all hate me, LOL I have literally a _pile _of homework and I _have _to do it, or my Mum will go mad! And I may be restricted from the computer! Then _I'll _go mad! LOL

If some of ya aren't familiar with British expressions, (Dayna!) Mad means for us Crazy, lol

Regards, and Audieu (Bye)

Britannia


	6. Chapter 6

****

GoldCatMaster: LOL I love the Dana from Step by Step, she and my best friend Dayna's personalities are very similar, lol It must be the name, lol Yeah, Dana D. acts like Phil, she has a very calm and wise way about her, like Phil, Keely is more of a free spirit that isn't really sure what way do go, and needs Dana and Phil to keep her in line, lol Thanks, I'm having a blast writing it!

Regards,

Britannia

****

CiTyGrL0912: Thank-you, very glad you like it!

Britannia

Be234therz: Thanks, I'm glad. Sometimes confusion is funny, lol Turns out I'm seein' them in Albany, a little further from me, and not quite NYC, but it's still Aly and A.J.! I think we're getting tickets soon, I hope I'm in row 1 or 2! LOL Wherever is cool, just not in the back!

Oh my, I've been so preoccupied with school, and writing this 1 I almost forgot that 1, I had to sign off in a hurry the other day because my grandfather that lives in England called, and calls from other countries are expensive, so I forgot to update the short one I had written the same day as the last chapter of this one, and I had an inspiration, and was on a roll, so the update is really long, I really hope you like it.

Thank-you!

Regards,

Britannia

The walk to Dana's house was a very short one, and Keely could handle it because she was so engrossed in conversation. Keely wanted to know everything that had happened to Dana in the past eighteen years, and likewise for Dana. Keely tried to fill her in the best she could without saying Dana killed Tanner, she would tell her that later.

When they turned the corner to the very fancy looking apartment building Dana lived in, Dana D. said, "Wow, you live _here?"_

The building looked like a hotel, it was about ten stories high, and looked like it was made of marble and glass.

"Yes," she answered smiling

"Nice place," Phil said

"Beautiful architecture," Keely said

They all filed in behind Dana, and into the gold elevator, when they reached the top floor, Dana opened Apartment 67A.

"Wow…." Dana D. said as she walked in, this was like the Sheffield's house in The Nanny, she couldn't believe how much marble, glass, and crystal she saw.

"Rachel!" Dana called

"Hey mom," Rachel said coming around the corner, followed by a really short, round, older woman in a maid outfit.

"Thank-you for watching her Lila," Dana said

"That's quite alright, madam, I adore her." Lila said, "Good day dears," she said

"Bye," Rachel said

It was uncanny how much Dana and Rachel looked a like, same bleach blonde hair, same ice blue eyes, and the same porcelain skin. Dana D. wondered if this is what people thought when they looked at her and Keely. Rachel was leaning against one of the gold trimmed sofas looking Dana D., Keely, and Phil up and down.

"Oh, how incredibly rude of me, Rachel, this is Dana, Keely, and Phil." Dana said

"Hi," she answered, still not sure why they were there, "Um, I'm sorry, _who _are you?"

"Oh, we're _very _old friends of your mothers." Keely said

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yes, see we met in a coffee shop eighteen years ago…."

Keely walked down the street, and into the coffee house, she picked up "The New York Times, and sat down at one of the tables. A woman was reading the same section of the times she was, was sitting one table away from her. Keely was remembering the letter, the words on it continued to run through her head, just thinking about it made her cry. The women reading the same "Times" section noticed her starting to cry, and went and sat at Keely's table.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The women said. The women had bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was very pretty. Her face in general, made Keely feel better, she seemed nice, but Keely had just met her.

"No, um I mean, I guess," Keely said

"What's the matter?" the women said.

"Well, I-. I'm sorry, how incredibly rude of me, Keely Teslow."

"Oh, Dana Woodward."

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too. So, did someone die, what's wrong?"

"Well, my boyfriend just left me this note saying that he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Well, how long have you been together?"

"7 years, we've been living together for 4 years, though."

"Oh, well, did you love each other?"

"Yes, well I thought we did."

"It all started when.."

Keely told Dana the entire story of Pheely (Phil and Keely), Dana was the first person who had really seemed to understand the entire thing.

"Well, Keely, it sounds like he didn't just leave, there has to be more to it,"

"Like what?"

"Well, do you know anyone who would do this to you?"

"No, I-," Keely stopped herself, it hit her, it had to have been Tanner. "Yes, my ex-boyfriend, he wasn't even in love with me, and he has this whole grudge against Phil."

"Oh my God."

"Yes, well, there's no telling what could have happened to Phil, what if he's dead, or they're torturing him?"

"Well, you have to find him,"

"I know. Where would I look?"

"Old ware-houses are usually where people like him have 'lairs', so to speak,"

"O.K., but I know it wouldn't be here in Manhattan,"

"The Bronx."

"I can't go alone,"

"Well, you need a police squad, I'll call them for you."

"Thank-you so much, you have been such a huge help to me, thank-you."

"Anytime." Dana said smiling at Keely.

Keely smiled back.

About fifteen minutes later, Keely and Dana had called the police squad, and they were outside, talking to Keely.

"So if it weren't for your mother, I wouldn't have thought to look for Phil, I would've just given up, and lived the rest of my life alone, and my Dana wouldn't be here," Keely paused, and stared into space, "Wait, maybe she would have….."

"Yeah, she would have," Phil said

"Alright, so I wouldn't be _totally _alone," Keely said

"Wait, so you guys weren't married eighteen years ago?" Rachel asked confused

Sure, none of the other stuff that was going on didn't confuse her but _this _did.

"Um, actually, no. We've only been married a year."

Rachel eyes widened, "A year!"

"Yeah, we couldn't think about marriage with having to hide from Tanner, and keeping the secret from Dana, it would've been too complicated,"

"More than it is now?" Dana D. said

Keely sighed, and hot Dana D. playfully.

"So you got married a year ago?" Rachel asked

"Yes," Keely said

"But you had Dana seventeen years prior to that?"

"Yes,"

"O.K., I'm confused,"

"Welcome to my world," Dana D. said smiling

Rachel thought Dana D. was the coolest person ever, she already looked up to her, and she had only known her for about five minutes, she and Dana D. had some strange things in common, they both looked exactly like their mothers, and Dana D. was named after her Rachel's mother,

****

A/N: TAFN bedtime! More tomorrow, hopefully, if my evil science teacher is nice!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Be234therz: Thank-you! That made my day! You are a great writer also!

Regards,

Britannia

CiTyGrL0912: Thank-you: )

Regards,

Britannia

Rachel smiled back, she wanted to ask Dana D. all sorts of questions about how she had been connected to her mother without even knowing about it. She looked at Keely and said, "So…do you guys live in New York?"

"No, we used to, then we moved to California, then to Boston, and that's where we are now."

"Boston's nice, especially in the fall," Rachel said

"Yeah, that's my favorite time of year," Dana D. said

"Mine too." Rachel said

"I'm more a spring person," Keely said

"Yeah, me too," Dana said

"I like winter," Phil said

"Winter's cool," Rachel said

"Yeah," Dana D. agreed, "I love Christmas,"

"Oh yeah, after all, it's the most wonderful time of the year," Rachel said

"Yep,"

They all talked about seasons, then weather, school, why they left New York, and Tanner, when the wizard turned itself on in Dana D.'s jacket pocket, and zapped Phil.

Dana D. froze, so did everyone else.

"What?" Phil asked, and his voice sounded like a woman's voice.

"Oh my…." Keely said

"Dad…"

"Yes…" his voice still sounded like that, "Why does my voice sound like this?"

"Dad the…"

"Please! _Not _here." Keely said

Rachel and Dana's expressions hadn't changed since the wizard zapped Phil, they had no idea what they were supposed to say, and or do.

"Um…that was a um…a…" Dana D. tried to explain to Dana and Rachel

"A wizard," Phil-ette said.

"A what?" Dana said

"Like in Harry Potter?" Rachel asked

"No, it's like a gadget that can do things for you. But it's old, so it just zaps things out of nowhere sometimes." Phil-ette said

"O.K. Dad, _please _tell me how to fix your voice," Dana D. said

"Give me that," he said taking the wizard from her. He hit a yellow button.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" He said, his voice was back to normal.

"Oh thank God," Dana D. said

Phil shook his head, and tried to explain the whole long and involved story of the future to Dana and Rachel, and surprisingly, they didn't freak out, or laugh, they actually believed him,

****

A/N: More tomorrow! Good night:D

Regards,

Britannia


	8. Chapter 8

**CiTyGrL0912: Yeah, well, mine's pretty different from a lot of the others I've read, lol Thanks! I'm glad you like it! **

**Be234therz: Thanks! **

**Evilhappybunnyalym22: thanks!**

"Wow…" Rachel said

"So you're serious, this is completely not a joke?" Dana asked

"No, dead serious, you think that this is fake?" Phil asked, zapping Dana with the wizard, and her shirt changed from light blue to swimming fish.

"AH! Dad!" Dana D. said  
"Sorry, strictly demonstration," Phil said, pressing a green button, and it changed back.

"Thank-you," she said

"Wow, so you guys are like from a different time….that's so cool!" Rachel said

"Yeah…" Phil said

"DANA!" someone screamed from the other room. Everyone jumped, but both Dana D. and Dana went to the door,

The older maid from before came rushing in and was screaming at the top of her lungs, all Dana D. could pick up was gun, hostage, lobby, Brian.

"Lila, calm down, what is going on?"

That didn't help, actually it made matters worse, she was even more panicked now, so Dana D. said, "I definitely heard, 'gun, hostage, lobby, and Brian,'"

"What?" Dana asked in panic herself, "Brian is my husband's name,"

"What!" Now it was Rachel's turn to join in panicking, "What's happening to Dad?"

"O.K., O.K., O.K., O.K.," Dana D. said really quickly, "Um, Lilia, what….is…wrong…in…the…lobby?" she said, annunciating every word.

"Mr…Woodward…lobby…hostage…gun…"

"Well, I was partially right," Dana D. said

"Hostage! By who?" Dana asked,

"Well, while you're all panicking, I'm going to help these people," Phil said, he threw the Wizard in the air, and caught it, as he rushed out their door.

Dana D. shrugged, and followed, then Keely did, and motioned for Dana, Rachel, and Lila to go with them.

Phil walked down the hall like he was James Bond, it was really annoying but pretty soon, Dana D. was also James Bond-ing. So, to be like Dana D., Rachel did too, and then Lila, so Dana and Keely felt stupid not participating and played along, so even though there were people being taken hostage down stairs, they escaped that for a while, and were just being stupid, and having fun. Then, they reached the end of the hall, and the elevator brought them into the horror-stricken lobby.

There were people tied to chairs, and a million people in black ski masks everywhere. They all huddled in a circle by the elevator door, and then Dana spotted her husband, and bit her bottom lip.

"Dana…." Keely asked

"He's over there. What is going to happen to him?"

"I don't know."  
Rachel sniffed, and Dana bent down to hug her. Dana D, swallowed hard, she couldn't stand this, she had to do something.

"Look, I won't let anything happen to him," she said

"You won't _let _anything happen to him?" Rachel asked.

"No,"

Rachel didn't know what she was supposed to say, she wasn't sure how she could guarantee that, but she wasn't going to doubt her. So she just nodded, and smiled.

Dana D. watched as a ski masked man made his way to Dana's husband, and her blood ran cold. She reached into her pocket for the wizard, and lifted out, and pushed a green button, and the ski man disappeared.

Silence covered the room, then Dana D. took a mad dash to Dana's husband, untied him, and brought him over to Dana. They kissed, and Dana D. was very proud of herself, until a ski man came up behind her and she tossed the wizard to Phil, who pushed a pink button, and all the buttons lit up, then it zapped Dana D. and Ski man, and they switched bodies.

"Aw Crap!" Dana D. (in ski man's body ) said, "Wait…I can use this to my advantage." She turned, and pointed her gun to the wall and said, "Alright fellow hostage people, everyone OUT. That's right, return these innocent people to their families, and get out!"

Ski man in Dana D.'s body said, "Hey! He-she doesn't know what she's saying! Don't go any-" he was cut off by Phil covering his moth, "Ignore her." Phil said, and the ski men continued to back down, and then Dana D. who was now in head honcho ski man's body hauled all of them to the police station, just in time to be switched back by Phil before they all got locked up.

They all walked back to the house as a group, now Dana's husband was confused. So they tried to explain the entire story to him, and he also understood, this had to have been Phil's favorite group of people ever, they understood all of the future things, and witnessed the wizard being used, so he had a feeling they would be close for a very long time.

**A/N: Not exactly accurate, but it's Sci-Fi, deal. LOL Anyway, there's more to come, I'm dying to find out what people thought about this chapter!**

**Regards, **

**Britannia**


	9. Chapter 9

They all stopped at the curb in front of Dana, Rachel, and Brian's building, they were going to say good-bye to Phil, Keely, and Dana D. before they headed back to Boston.

Dana D. had hugged Dana, and Brian, and then looked down at Rachel, who wasn't looking at her, she was staring at her parents, who were talking with Phil and Keely. Dana D. said, "So, Rach,"

Rachel jolted, because she had been daydreaming, again. "Oh, what?" she said

"You're pretty cool, you and I have a lot in common, and I think, you and I, could be friends," she felt stupid saying that, because it didn't sound casual, or cool, at all, and she had a feeling Rachel would laugh at her, but instead she smiled and said, "Thanks, and you're cool too," then they hugged and she said, "I can't wait to tell all my friends at school I'm friends with an eighteen year old!" Dana D. laughed, and then Phil said they had to leave _now. _So they all said their last goodbyes, and promised they would all see each other soon.

On the cab ride home, Phil stared out the window, and thought about all that had happened since Keely met Dana, eighteen years ago. So much had happened, so much had changed, and yet, they all still remained the same people. Dana was monotonously drumming her fingers against the arm rest of the door, and Keely was playing the Nutcracker suite by hitting her thigh to the tune of it, so the back seat of the cab was noisy, but Phil could concentrate on his thoughts regardless.

Finally arriving home was good for everyone else, except Phil. The cab fare to drive _all _the way to Boston from NYC was massive, so Phil was the only _un_happy one.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: O.K., that last chapter was SO short, and I apologize, but it summed up everything so far, lol Anyway, here's this chapter.**

Dana walked into the house and flopped down on the couch.

"What a day," she said, as Keely sat down next to her.

"Yeah, we met up with your name sake, whom I haven't seen in eighteen years, tell them Phil's from the future, save her husband from being killed by some sort of terrorists in their building, and use the wizard, definitely one of MY strangest days." Keely said

Phil joined them seconds later, "Hey D, you have a letter from someone named Grace, at Nordstrom." he said, tossing her an envelope.

"Oooh! Thanks!" she said tearing it open.

"And Keel, you have a letter from a Miss Olivia MacSpencer," Phil said **(A/N: Kind of silly last name, but it was one of my friends back in England's last name, so please don't laugh)**

"Oooh, Via!" Keely said, taking the letter from him, and reading it:

_Dearest Keely,_

_It seems to have been so long since we've spoken, that I almost feel lame writing this to you now, but I have some exciting news, I'm married! And, I'm expecting a baby, very soon. Can you believe that? We want you to come and visit us as soon as possible, and bring your daughter, even though she doesn't seem to like me very much, I hope that she will come anyway. Los Angeles is absolutely lovely this time of year! Write or call soon!_

_Love, _

_Via_

"Via wants us to come visit her!" Keely said excitedly.

"Where does she live?" Phil asked, taking the letter from her

"L.A." Keely answered

"Oooh! I wanna go!" Dana said, "I loved living in L.A.!"

"She even wrote she wants you to come," Keely said, taking the letter from Phil, and handing it to Dana.

"Awwwah," Dana said, "She wants me to come _despite _the fact I don't like her! How sweet,"

**A/N: this one's kind short 2, BUT once they get to L.A., things'll get interesting, lol haha, anyway, more soon.**

**-Britannia**


	11. Chapter 11

The plane flight to LA from Boston was definitely no bed of roses, and if it weren't for the stop in Oklahoma, Dana would have gone crazy.

There were these weird people in the seats in front of them that had the most annoying voices, and all they did was talk to each other, and that got annoying almost _immediately. _

At the stop in Oklahoma, Dana ran as fast as she could off the plane, and spun around in the airport,

"YE-ESSSS!" Then she sat down in one of the chairs and said, "I think we should just stay here, and then have Via come here,"

"Day…" Phil started, "She said she's expecting a baby _soon, _which means she can't fly, so, sorry, but you have to fly the rest of the way."

"Aw, Man!" Dana whined

They all sat and talked, until the announcer said, "Flight 201 to Los Angeles is boarding, flight 201 to Los Angeles."

"That's us," Keely said, standing up.

"NO!" Dana said

"Dana…" Keely sighed

"What?"

"I may have to use your full name,"

That's all it took, Dana flew out of that chair and onto the plane faster than you could say, 'Jack Robinson,'. Thankfully, the loud talking people had gotten off in Oklahoma. So the next few hours were a little more pleasant.

Arriving in LA was a miracle for all of them, and when they saw Via, they were shocked beyond belief. Via was as big as a house, and was standing with a very tall man. When she saw them, she waved, and Keely started screaming happily, and ran to hug her.

"VIA! OHMIGOSH, it's been _for_ever!"

"Well, a year actually, but, that is a long time!" Via said.

Phil and Dana followed slowly, and then hugged Via. Then she finally said, "Oh! Excuse me, I am so rude, this is James, my lovely husband,"

"Hi," He said

"Hey," Dana, Phil, and Keely all said in unison

All Via and Keely did was non-stop chattering, about various things, no one could keep up. Via had a snazzy car though, Dana liked it, it looked like a '99 Rolls Royce, n_i_ce. Dana could get used to this.

But arriving in front of Via's mansion was even better.

"Wow! You live….here?" Dana asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, we do," Via said

"Mom," Dana said, "You won't mind if I move here, right?"

Keely laughed, then she patted Dana's knee, "Yes, I would mind. I'd miss you too much."

Dana giggled, and then looked at Phil, and said, "Dad, would you miss me?"

Phil glanced quickly at Keely, then looked at Dana and said, "Of course,"

They all hopped out of the car, and proceeded into the house. If they thought casa de Via was snazzy from the outside, they were blown away by what the inside looked like.

It was almost all marble tile, and glass. Glass table, glass sculptures, glass mirrors, (is there any other kind, lol) And marble was almost everywhere also.

"Wow." Dana said in awe

About two seconds after they walked through the door, the phone rang.

"Oh, dang it, why do people have to call me? Excuse me," said Via, exiting the entry way.

Dana walked around in a circle in awe around the entry way, before Via came back with a stunned look on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" James asked

"No, Heath and Jennifer's house burned down, only Claire survived, and she refuses to come out of the house's ruins.

"Oh no," James said, pulling Via into an embrace, as she began to cry.

"Oh, that's terrible," Keely said

"Do you even _know _them?" Dana asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, no, but I'm just trying to be supportive,"

Dana sighed, and asked, "Who are Heath and Jennifer?"

"Friends of ours," Via said, "And now poor Claire, she's all alone,"

"Who's Claire?" Dana asked, she was full of questions.

"Their daughter," Via answered.

"Only child?"  
"Yes,"

"Man," Dana said, turning to Phil and Keely, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys,"

Keely put her arm around Dana, "Us either,"

"Mom,"

"Hm,"

"What's going to happen to Claire?"

Via answered this one, "We'll probably have to look after her. Our new baby would like having an older sister,"

"How old is she?" Dana asked

"E-leven, I believe,"

Dana looked at Keely, then Phil said, "Well, are we going to see her, she won't leave the house ruins, maybe we can help…?"

"Right, we should try." Via said

They drove down another street like Via's, and the house that must have been Heath and Jennifer's, was a black open space where an obviously huge house would have been, but Dana noticed something, it was the only thing burned in the entire area, like most fires, at least _some_thing in the surrounding area got burned, but not here, Dana had a bad feeling this wasn't a natural fire.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house's ruins, and even though most of it was burnt, there were still some walls standing, so they assumed she was hiding behind one of them.

"Claire!" Via called

"Claire! Please come out, it's not safe in there." Phil said

"Claire, sweetie, please come out!" Keely called,

There was a pause and then, "No! I'm never coming out!"

"Claire….please come out from there," Dana had to try, everyone else had.

"Mom?" Claire answered

"No…" Dana said.

"Your voice sounds like my mom's, I'll only talk to you, you can come back here, please," Claire said

Dana looked at Via, James, Phil, and Keely, and they all nodded fiercely, and she climbed onto the area where the ruins were, and went behind a wall, where she saw Claire.

Claire was a very small girl, well, maybe she wasn't, she was sitting on the ground hugging her knees. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and bore a striking resemblance to Skyler Samuels. **(A/N: Brianna from the episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody where they have the beauty pagent, and Cody dresses up like a girl, or Ashley Blake on Drake and Josh, where she's the little diva, in the movie, that got Drake into the premiere lol) **Dana crouched down next to her, and said gently, "Hey,"

"Wow, you even kinda look like my Mom," Claire said, brushing tears out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm really sorry about what happened, but I think you should come out,"

"NO!" she yelled

"O.K., sorry. So, you're Claire?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Dana,"

"That's pretty, you look like a Dana, it would've been really cool if your name was Jennifer, though."

"Yeah, I like the name Jennifer."

"That's the best name in the world, that's my mom's name,"

"Oh, my mom's name is Keely,"

"Keely? Wow, that's such a cool name, my name's kinda boring, but it's my mom's favorite name,"

"I have my name because the lady who saved my parent's relationship was named Dana,"

"Wow."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave here?"

"No! I'm not leaving. My Mom and Dad left, and I'm not leaving until they come back!"

"What? They left? Sweetie, are you sure? Where did they go?"

"They ran down the street when the house caught on fire, when Mom left the house she said she'd be back for me, Dad had to burn the house."

"What? Wait, he did this?"

"Yes, he burned it because they were after us, and they would have gotten us, if Dad didn't set it on fire, I knew I'd be safe in the Safe room, because the walls are made out of lead," she paused to knock on the still standing wall, and it made a loud _clang, clang. _"And when they were running out, Mom was crying and she said, 'We'll come back for you, Claire,'"

"So…your Dad burned the house and left you here why?"

"Because someone needed to make sure after the house burned the safe didn't get stolen, and Dad took what was important out of it, but there's other important stuff I have to guard, and I also can't leave 'cause Mom and Dad are coming back for me."

"Claire, when the people called Via, she was told they burned up,"

"Yeah, that's what they told me to say, I told you they're after them, not me, 'cause I have nothing to do with it,"

"Who's 'they', Claire?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Claire, it's _very _important that you do. Is it the police? The CIA?"

Claire sighed, and looked Dana in the eye, and said, "Worse."

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Well, this whole Claire thing was a twist, but it ties in with having to do with the Wizard, && This was a long chapter, but I owed you guys: )**

**--Britannia**

**OH && A little irrelevant, but this has Aly in it, and it's about AJ, did anyone see her dancing on 'The totally sweet new years eve'? I was like, "Whoa, girl, I've never seen you dance like that!" lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**CiTyGrL0912: Thanks!**

**Be234therz: I know I already told u on xanga, lol next, thanks! Yeah, but she ends up- Well, read on and find out! lol **

**---Britannia**

Dana wanted to stop asking questions, she didn't _need _to know who were after Claire's parents, but she _had _to, she told herself not to ask, but before her brain had anything to do with what flew out of her mouth, "Immigration isn't after them, are they?" Dana's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe she had just asked that!

"Oh, no." Claire answered quickly, "Both Mom AND Dad were born here, so were their parents."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that,"

"It's O.K.,"

"So, who exactly _is _after them?"

"Well, Mom and Dad never actually call them by what they are, they just call them 'them',"

"Oh,"

"But, I can tell you what they do,"

"Alright,"

"They're out to steal my dad's designs."

"What does he design?"

"Like gadgets and stuff,"

"Really? Like what kind?"

"Oh, none've been patent yet, but there one that you can spray on yourself, and you become invisible,"

"Invisa-spray," Dana whispered to herself

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Anything else?"

"Um, there's this spray can that like sprays whole meat loafs and stuff like that, it's so cool,"

Dana laughed, "Sounds cool. So, are there any other inventions?"

"Uh…OH! He made this thing that you can use to see what you'll look like when you're older!"

"Claire, what did you say your Dad's name was again?"

"Heath,"

"Heath, what?"

"Like his full name?"

"Yeah."

"Heath Geoffrey Wells,"

It was all making sense now, Dana had remembered hearing stories about H. G. Wells, the man who had invented all of the gadgets Phil ever used, except the Wizard. **(A/N: Yes, I know H. G. Wells was the author of The Time Machine, but just go with me here, lol I was going to have Claire say his real name was Herbert, but I decided not to, so like I said, pleeeease just go with it, LOL) **

**A/N: That's all for now! Bed time, LOL **


	13. Chapter 13

**CiTyGrl0912: Thanks! Glad u are!**

**Be234therz: Good point, thanks! Phil, Keely, and Pim's school is called H. G. Wells 'cause he wrote The time machine, so that's supposed to tie in to them using a time machine, lol :P Yeah, he did, I didn't really know how to tie in the wizard, and so I came up with that! lol **

**Shanaenae50591: Thanks!**

She was happy that Claire hadn't caught on that she knew about the future gadgets, let alone had one in her blue Abercrombie zip up jacket pocket! She looked at the ground, and then said, "So…,"

"So,"

"Claire, are you _really _sure your parents are still alive?"

"YES!"

"O.K., my, my. Um, I want to go check with my Mom and Dad for sec, kay?"

"NO!" Claire whined, grabbing Dana's arm, and then said like she was about to cry, "Please don't leave me,"

"Well, you can come with me…."

"NO!"

"Claire, sweetie, I promise I'll come back, I'm only going around the corner,"

"No…" she whined, "What if they come back?"

"Claire…" Dana sighed, "I HAVE to talk to my mom,"

Claire slowly let go of Dana's arm, and re-latched it around her knees, and nodded.

"Thank-you," Dana said slowly standing up, and walking around the lead _clang, clang _wall.

Keely was sitting on the ground cross-legged playing 'Red Hand,' with Phil, and Via and James were leaning against some shrubs, and Via was fanning herself with her handbag.

"Hey! Finally! Wait… where is she?" Keely asked, rising from the ground, and brushing her bottom off.

"I'll tell you in a second, but right now I _really _need to talk to you,"

"O.K….." Keely said, as Dana grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to the side of the driveway.

"Mom, Claire's parents aren't dead." Dana said

"What? Sweetie, have you _seen _the house?"

"Yes, Mom, but she told me that her dad had to burn the house because 'they' were after them,"

"Wh-" Keely started

"People trying to steal her dad's inventions,"

"Ah," Keely nodded

Keely and Dana had like telepathy, they always knew what the other was going to say before they said it.

"Anyway, and now Claire refuses to leave because she knows her mom and dad are coming back for her, because when they left, her mom said they'd be back,"

"Wa-"

"They left to get the inventions away from 'them',"

"Ah," she nodded again, "So, Claire refuses to leave, thinks her parents aren't dead, and have inventions people want to steal….Dana Mandy Diffy you're honestly telling me she told you this?"

"Yes, Mom. I thought it was crazy too, but then she started talking about invisa-spray, and the spray food can, and the new age-"

"Wait, WHAT!"

"Yeah, see, those are the inventions that 'they' are trying to steal, and her dad is Heath Geoffrey Wells,"

"Oh sweet Jesus."

"Yeah, I know,"

"Well, then her parent's _aren't _dead, but HOW are we going to explain that to anyone who asks?"

"I have absolutely _no _idea,"

"Dana……." Keely whined, "You're the brains in this family,"

"Yeah, well, be that as it may, doesn't mean I have all the answers,"

Their conversation was interrupted by the loudest, shrillest scream they had ever heard. Via, James, and Phil had let some people, obviously who worked for CPS (Child Protective Services), past the wall near Claire, and she obviously wasn't happy about it.

"_NOOOOOO!_" She screamed, "I'M NOT LEAVING! PUT ME DOWN!"

They obviously ignored her, because she kept screaming, and finally Dana and Keely ran past the wall, and there were two men in suits each holding one of her arms, and had her suspending between the two of them and she was kicking and thrashing trying to get away, but they wouldn't let her. She screamed, and bit on of them, and he howled in pain, and dropped her left arm, she flung it as hard as she could at the other guys head, and he tripped and almost fell forward.

Claire ran to Dana and Keely, she wrapped her arms around Dana's waist, and started crying.

"Claire, what's happening? Who are these men?" Dana asked as she lifted Claire so she could carry her.

"I can't explain right now," she said although she was still hysterical

"O.K., but what do we do when these very large men come toward us?"

"I can't leave!"

"I know, but Claire, they're going to take you away anyway, so you might as well come with us,"

"NO!"

"Alright then,"

Not Dana, Keely, nor Claire noticed when one of the huge men arose from the ground, except Claire felt his large hand on her shoulder. She screamed bloody murder, and almost scratched the heck out of Dana trying to slid from her grasp and run. The rest happened like in slow motion, she got about two feet before the man fired.

"CLAIRE!" Dana screamed as loud as she could, and Claire leaned from side to side before she dropped, and hit the ground hard.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Dana screamed again, she had started crying hysterically herself, then Keely put her arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to her.

The cumbersome man held his gun pointing upward, and blew over the top. Then he glanced at Claire, and then at Keely, who was giving him _thee most _evil narrow eyed stare anyone had ever seen, then at Dana, who was so hysterical she couldn't hardly breathe.

"Who are you?" Keely demanded at the gun man.

"Alex Phillips, CPS." he answered

"Really?"

"Yeah…, and tell your twin to cool it, it's just a tranquilizer. What kind of a CPS worker do you think I am?" he kneeled down beside Claire, "Although we've _never _had one this reluctant to come with us,"

"Well, that's because her parent's aren't dead, you boob," Keely said

"What? _Of _course they are, would I _be _here if they _weren't_?" he answered

"Well, her parents, they- well,"

"What?"

"OH MY! I said _take _her not _kill _her!" Via said rudely interrupting their conversation.

"Vee, she's not dead, she's just tranquilized," Keely said flatly.

"Oh, my, poor dear," Via said

"Why did you call them?" Dana demanded in a shaky, but stern voice.

"Because…"  
"WHY?" she demanded again.

"Well, James and I talked about it, and decided that they could take better care of her than we could,"

"NO."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Heath and Jennifer were _our _friends, and _we _should be the one's to decided what-"

"WE AREN'T DEAD!" a voice called, but that also happened so fast, and like in slow motion. They all whirled around to see this woman with brown highlighted with blonde streaks hair, and had a very bad eyebrows, they looked freaky, like square where they started, and the rest was very thin. Before anyone had time for it to register who that was the woman was yanked behind a tall shrub, (the kind that looks like it's Ivy, and that rich LA people use as a privacy wall to block view from their fancy houses).

"Was that…" Via started

"JENNIFER!" Dana yelled running down the driveway like a madwoman, and peering into the shrub the woman had disappeared behind, then backing up, and _diving, _(literally diving) into the shrub.

Phil, Keely, James, Via, Alex, and Cumbersome man #2, all stared with their heads tilted, and looks of confusion on each other their faces.

"Phil?" Keely asked

"Yeah?" he answered

"Did our daughter just _dive _into that shrub? Or am I just seeing things?"

"No, she dove into it."

"Oh sweet Jesus,"

Meanwhile: After she dove into the shrub, Jennifer and Heath were sitting comfortably in the shrub that was almost completely hollowed out, when she came crashing through, and scratched herself all up with about a million twigs in the shrub, Heath and Jennifer exchanged panicked glances, and then stared at Dana wide-eyed.

"Hello," Dana said, "You don't know me, but I know you."

"How?" Jennifer asked

"Oh, you see," Dana said, tucking a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear, it kept falling in her face because from her waist up was in the shrub, and her waist down was sticking out. She turned to Heath, "I know that your designs are going to become famous someday. H. G. Wells,"

"Wha-How did know that? And more importantly _who _are you?"

"Oh, Dana. Dana Diffy,"

"Since you already know me, there's no point in introducing myself, but my name is actually Heath, but my company is called H. G. Wells. And my wife is Jennifer,"

"Heh-lo," Jennifer said

"Hi," Dana said, "So, um, Claire wasn't batty, you guys actually _are _alive,"

"Yep." Jennifer said

"And Jen almost blew are cover," Heath interjected

" _Blew our cover?'_" Jennifer repeated in a silly sounding voice, "Heath, we didn't _have _a cover! We were trying to save Claire, and now they're hauling her off to CPS! I couldn't watch that I _had _to say something! I didn't even know I was saying it, I just….did,"

"Jen…." Heath started, "If we come out and say 'Hey, we aren't dead,' we're going to have to tell them _why _we ran away, and why we told Claire to tell them we were dead, and then they'll think we're crazy,"

"Heath, maybe we are. How could some one, ANYone, leave their baby, and then let her get hauled off to CPS?" she turned to Dana, and said, "You have kids, right?"

"Um, no, actually, I'm 18."

"Oh! Wow, that's embarrassing, I'm so sorry, you just look so much older…."

"Yeah, I know. It's O.K.,"

Heath shook his head, and chucked, "Jenny, Jenny," He said, "There's no way she looks old enough to have a _child_,"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, then she said, "So, is Claire O.K.?"

"Uh….." Dana didn't know how to answer this, "She's uh….fine,"

Jennifer sighed a sigh of relief, and said, "Good to know. Did she talk to you?"

"Yeah,"

"She's really amazing, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, actually, she reminds me a lot of you,"

"Oh, thank-you. Who was that blonde woman you were standing with, if it weren't for the hair, I would have thought you were twins!"

"Oh, that's my mom. We get that a lot," She said, laughing

"Dana?" A voice called from outside the shrub, immediately Dana knew it was Keely's.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Are you O.K.? What are you doing in there?"

"Talking,"

"To who?"

"Whom, and Heath and Jennifer,"

"What!" Keely shoved her way in the shrub next to her daughter, and was face to face with Heath and Jennifer.

"Oh, Hello," she said

"Hi," they said in unison.

"I'm Keely, by the way,"

"Heath,"

"Jennifer,"

They both said, very quickly because they were so amazed by how much Dana and Keely looked a like. They thought there was no way that Keely and Dana were mother and daughter, they had to have been twins.

"So, um, why are we in here?" Keely asked

"Um, we're hiding," Jennifer said

"O.K., you're daughter's being hauled away, so I thought I should inform you , _all._"

"WHAT!" the both said, "Claire!" Jennifer continued, "We CAN'T let them take her!"

"Jennifer, we have to, we can't give them a logical explanation, so we might as well, just let it happen,"

"Um, not happening."

And with that, Jennifer was out of the shrub, and making a beeline for the CPS truck.

**A/N: Nice twister roo, huh? More soon! Bed time!**

**----Britannia**


	14. Chapter 14

"Jenni-FER!" Heath said, as she followed her out of the shrub, Dana and Keely shrugged, and went out after him.

As they turned the corner of shrubs, the huge men were carrying Claire into their truck, and Jennifer was clearly giving them a piece of her mind. After about fifteen minutes of hand gesturing, and some serious persuasion, they handed Claire to her. She turned, so she was facing Keely, Dana, and Heath, and smiled, she was carrying passed out/tranquilized Claire, princess style.

"Oh, thank God." Keely said

Dana sighed with relief, and Heath ran to Jennifer, and took Claire from her, it was easier for him to carry her.

"So…now that you guys have her back and the stuff in the safe is well, safe, what are going to do?"

"Well, we think we'll buy another house here, or re-build this one."

"You're welcome to stay with us until it's finished," Via said

"VIA!" Jennifer said, hugging her.

"I don't believe this Jen, you're _alive._"

"Yeah, we are," she answered

"But, _how_?"

"Well…" Jennifer told her and James the whole story, **(A/N: If I have to type it one more time, I'll scream, lol jk,)**

"Wow." was all Via could say.

They chatted about that while Phil, James, and Heath took the safe out of the ground, and then they walked to Via's Rolls Royce and got in. The back seat was not very comfortable, they had to fit six people and a safe in a seat that was really only meant for three. Not comfortable, at all.

Finally arriving back at Via's house was like deliverance. They flew into the house, and put Claire upstairs in one of the four guestrooms, excuse me, four _fancy _guestrooms, these were exclusively for the priority guests, they had about eight guest rooms total. When Claire was situated in a guest room Jennifer sat down on the bed while she laid there, still passed out. She just stared at her, and thought, "_How could I have left her? What if she **had **been taken away by CPS?"_

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," Via said

"Hi," Jennifer answered.

"So, the chef made coffee, if you're interested,"

"No, that's O.K., I want to be here when she wakes up,"

"Why?"

"So she knows I came back for her,"

"She'll know that whether or not you're hear right away,"

"Yes, I know,"

"O.K.," Via turned and left, then Heath came in.

"Jenny," he said

"What?"  
"We need you downstairs,"

"Why?"

"Because, Jen, you can't just sit up here,"

"Fine,"

Jennifer reluctantly followed Heath downstairs, where they talked to Keely, Phil, Via, and James for what seemed like hours. Dana had been tired so she went up to another fancy guest room and laid down.

She had just closed her eyes, when someone screamed. Dana stood up, and ran into the guest room next door, where Claire was.

"DANA! WHY AM I HERE?" Claire said, "Oh! Dana, if you're here, then I'm not at CPS, but where am I?"

"Calm down, you're at Via's house," Dana said

"NO! Then I left my house!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T LEAVE! NOW MY MOM AND DAD WILL _NEVER _FIND ME!"

"Claire-"

"NO! I'm never going to see my parents again and it's **_ALL _**YOUR FAULT! I **HATE **you!"

"Claire-"

"Don't talk to me!" she screamed, "Leave me ALONE!"  
"But-"

"GO away!" she screamed again

"Fine," Dana said flatly, and got up and left.

Dana shut her door behind her, and she could hear Claire crying and screaming hysterically in through the wall. Then she heard a loud smash, which caught Jennifer and Heath's attention downstairs. They came up as fast as they could and went into Claire's room.

"Claire, honey, are you alright?" Jennifer said opening the door

"Yeah Mom, I'm-" Claire turned and saw her mom and dad in the door way and her face lit up, "MOMMY!" she squealed with delight, as she bounced across the room, and into her mother's arms.

"Darling, I missed you so much, I can't believe we left you, it'll never happen again, I promise," Jennifer said.

Claire didn't answer she was too busy crying, tears of joy, and so was Jennifer, to say anything else. She went to hug her dad, and then she had to apologize to Dana. When she went next door, Dana wasn't there.

Claire felt very bad, what if she wouldn't ever talk to her again? Claire went down the long winding stair case, and saw Dana sitting cross legged on the couch with Keely and Phil listening to Via tell everyone about Bermuda.

Keely was the first to see Claire.

"Hey, you're O.K." Keely said

"Yeah, MAN you and Dana look alike,"

"Yeah, we do,"

"I'm gonna go, get some water," Dana said, making a quick exit.

"Dana wait," Claire said

Dana didn't wait, she continued on into the kitchen, Claire sighed, and went after her.

"Dana." she said

Dana got a glass out of the cupboard and took it to the sink, and finally said, "What?"

"I'm, I'm sorry,"

"Really, for what?"

"Not listening to you, and saying I hated you,"

"Oh, people's true feelings come out in times of distress, so if that's really how you feel, that's O.K., there's nothing I can do about it,"

"Dana, I **don't **hate you!"

"Look, I really don't want to talk right now,"

"Dana! Would you just listen to me!"

She didn't answer, she just left the kitchen with her glass of water.

Claire sighed, and ran after her, "Dana!"

"Whhhhhat?" she answered

"Look, I AM sorry, why don't you believe me?"

"Because,"

"Because WHY, You don't even have a real reason for being mad at me!"

"Yeah, I do! When someone tells you they hate you, and it's someone you really care for, and like, tells you that something that isn't, is there fault, and then screams that they hate you, it doesn't make you feel great. And then when you find out your parents are fine, you apologize, well, answer me this, if your parents weren't here right now, would you still hate me?" Silence. "That's what I thought,"

**A/N: Awwwah, not cool, huh? They don't stay mad don't worry. I hope everyone liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shanaenae50591: Yeah, Me 2! LOL I'm also 14! LOL Yeah, I wish I looked like my mum, she's a lot prettier than I am, lol I look like Dad. LOL That's a little crazy, but you guys are like Lorelai and Rory! I wish my mum and I were like Lorelai and Rory, but she's too British for that to work! Lol**

**Be234therz: Thanks! Yeah, that's one of my favorites 2! Lol**

**Lynxygirl16: Thanks!**

**CiTyGrL0912: Thanks!**

Dana ignored her and sat down with Keely. Keely looked at her, then at Claire, "Dana…."  
"What!"

"Dana, she's sorry, just forgive her, and get over it."  
"No, Mom, I can't do that,"

"Why not," Keely said it as though it wasn't a meant to be a question, a demand more likely.

"Because, she KNOWS she'd still hate me if Jennifer and Heath weren't here right now, Hell, everyone in THIS ROOM knows she would!"

"Dana-"

"Mom, don't argue with me about this O.K.? You know I'm right, and so does she that's why she mad,"

Claire scowled, and scoffed, and then stormed up the stairs.

"Dana!"

"What, Mom!"

"You didn't have to do that,"

"Mom! Have you not been listening the past seven minutes! She _knows _I'm right!"

"Dana, she likes you _so _much, and you are probably hurting her so much right now, do know what it's like to like someone and find out they don't like you? Especially in a friend sense."

"Yeah, Mom. How I felt when she said she hated me,"

Dana abruptly left the room, and went to her guest room.

Keely sighed, and said to Phil, "_What _are we going to do?"

"I don't know,"

Jennifer went into Claire's room, and sat down next to her. "Hey,"

"Hi," Claire said

"So, I heard your big fight. Claire, you know I'll always be on your side, right?"

"Yeah…."  
"But, Dana is right."

"UH!"

"Claire, come on, I know you, and you know you,"

"Yeah, O.K.. But what am I gonna do? She won't talk to me,"

"Claire, give her time,"

"But what if time doesn't work?"

"Claire, trust me,"

"O.K., thanks Mom,"

"Anytime,"

Claire hugged her mom, and she went next door, and knocked on Dana's door.

About thirty seconds went by, before the door opened.

"Oh it's you," Dana said

"Yeah, um, well, I know the most important thing in a friendship is honesty, so, I'll admit it, I would still hate you if my parents weren't here. BUT the only way I ended up, _here _is because my mom yelled at the CPS guy, right?"

"Yeah….."

"So, if she hadn't done that, I would be with CPS, and not hating you, but them for not coming back for me. So technically, the situation would have NEVER come up."

"True…." Dana said, smiling

"So…are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool,"

"YAY!" Claire jumped up and down, and hugged Dana.

**A/N: That was a little short, but I got writer's block, but no worries, it never lasts, more soon. I just watched Drake and Josh go Hollywood, and now I have to add a Viper, and people chasing them into my D&J story! lol**

**----Britannia**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: O.K., it's been a while, but I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be the last chapter, because I hate stories with over 20 chapters! So I won't come up with many more, then there'll be a new story, don't worry. I think that one'll be like before Dana's born, lol but maybe not, I don't know, lol **

Dana had a serious case of boredom, so she stayed in her guest room, and decided to temporarily redecorate it. She laid down on the bed, upside down, (like instead of her head at the top of the bed, it was at the foot of it, lol) She leaned her raspberry colored Converse tennis shoes against the wall, and played with the Wizard.

"Green, Blue, Pink, Mauve-Newsprint?" Dana said, as she flipped through the color choices on the wizard, and said them aloud. "Why in the world would anyone want a _newsprint _covered wall?" she shook her head, and continued flipping. Someone knocked on her door, she turned her head, and looked at the door, "Come in," she said.

"Hey," Keely said, then she cleared her throat, and pointed at Dana, "Feet off the wall,"

"_Uh_," Dana said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and sitting.

"So, I hear you made up with Claire…"

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

"She admitted I was right, Mom. Don't get all, 'you did the right thing, and now you're one step closer to enlightenment' look!"

"Enlightenment? Day, honey, we aren't Buddhist,"

"Yeah, I know, but that's what your look says!"

"Really? What else does it say?"

"Well, um….I don't know!" Dana jumped up, and slipped on something on the floor, and fell flat on her face. "Ow-WWWWW!" Dana said, "What did I slip on!" She stood up, and looked down at the floor, and saw what looked like oil, and said, "Mom, EW! There's like oil on the ground."

"What? That's what you slipped on?"

"I think,"

Keely looked under the bed, and sure enough, what looked like oil was spewing from the wall. "Gross! Mom, what is that!"

"Uh…, I'm not quite sure I _want _to know. VIA!"

Considering how large the house is, you wouldn't think Via could even _hear _her, let alone come strolling down the hall, at least two seconds after Keely had called for her, "What?" she answered, she immediately gasped, and said, "Good Gravy, WHAT is that?"

"We don't know, but it can't be good," Dana said.

Dana was bending down to try and salvage her shoes by de-oiling them, and just as she _slightly _bent, Keely yelled, "DANA!" and she about jumped into the air.

"What!"

"I know what it is. It's- Via, we need to discuss this, privately, can you…."

"Like, leave." Dana finished for her.

"Of course," Via left the room, but she had her suspicions, after she shut the door behind her, Keely immediately began explanation, "It's the Wizard, D."

"What? How?"

"Well, it's very old, and it's been out of it's original time period for a really long time, and it either got mad, or exploded, and took it out on the wall,"

"That's a little freaky," Dana said, furrowing her brow at the wall.

"Yeah, just a tad,"

There was another knock on her door, and Keely said, "Quick, cover it up,"

"Cover what Mom? The gigantic oil spill that has so graciously taken over the floor?"

"Yeah," Keely answered, not at all phased by Dana's extreme sarcasm.

Dana rolled her dark blue eyes. Then there was another knock, "Um…who are you?" she asked

"It's Phil," he said

"OH! Come in then," Keely said

"What's going on in-," he looked around and saw the oil on the floor, and finished with, "Heee-re!" he made a grimaced expression, and turned to Dana and Keely.

"Um, well, the Wizard did that," Keely said

"How? Did it like….explode?" Phil said

"We're not sure,"

"My, my. This is disgusting, and Via isn't going to like this."

"Yeah, we know," Dana said, putting her hand against a non-oiled part of the wall. And surprisingly, her hand went right through it, "Wh-OA!" she said, when a large piece of the wall was pushed in.

Phil's eyes widened, and he said, "She's not going to like _that_ even more."

**A/N: Interesting, this may strike my previous claim, it could be more than a few more chapters, anyone curious as to what'll happen next? lol**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	17. Chapter 17

"What? What is this?" Dana pulled out the large chunk of the wall, and set it carefully down on the bed, and then she started randomly pulling pieces of the wall off. Phil looked at Keely, and opened his mouth to speak, but Keely held up her index finger, and watched Dana intently.

After she had pulled off about five gigantic chunks of the wall, and was now engulfed in a gigantic plaster powder cloud, she knew her assumption was correct. Inside the wall was like a display of all the future gadgets, each sitting on a little pedestal, as if proudly displayed, inside the wall. Dana brushed her hands off, and stood beside her discovery, smiling proudly. Phil and Keely gawked in awe.

"I knew it wasn't _our _Wizard," Dana said, as she picked it up from the floor, tossed it in the air, and caught it, "But it was _a _Wizard," she said, pointing to the one proudly displayed in the Wall Display.

"Who put this here?" Keely asked, going to examine it more closely.

"My guess is either, Via or Heath," Dana said

"So _what _in here is leaking oil?" Phil asked

"Low and behold," Dana said, pointing to a gadget, that looked like the Insta-Morph, which was all smashed, and oil was spewing out of it like Niagara Falls. Phil looked at it, and twisted his face into a look of disgust, and said, "Ew,"

"Yeah," Dana said trying to walk away from it, and still save her shoes. She went to the shut door, and leaned against it, just as she did that, they door flung open, sending her with it, against the wall, and Heath, Jennifer, and Claire all rushed into their door all at once.

"Why is the roof leaking?" Claire asked inquisitively, as she did a double take, and stared wide eyed at the showcase inside the torn apart wall, "Better question, WHAT is that!"

"Um…it's…." Phil, Keely, and Dana all started

"My inventions. And I didn't expect people to pull off the wall, so everyone would know they were there," Heath said

"Daddy, they knew already," Claire said

"What?"

"Well, I told them,"

"Claire Dyana Wells, the whole point of not telling people we were alive is so they didn't know why 'They' are after us, and now they do,"

"Dad, it's not like they're gonna tell anyone."

"You don't know that,"

"Actually, Mr. Wells, we won't tell anyone," Dana said

"Well, what about under elements of torture, you wouldn't hold up then."

"Well, we might,"

The conversation had pretty much ended when James came tearing in the room like he had been shot out of a cannon and said, "There's people at the door looking for Heath and Jennifer, and I _think _they mean business,"

"Why?" Dana asked

"Because they have machine guns the size of Claire,"

"Yep, that's a sign they mean business," she said.

Jennifer immediately panicked, so did Claire. Heath stared at James for about a minute, then tanked him, and took him with him out of Dana's guest room.

Down the long spiral staircase, and to the large marble tiled entry way, and to the large glass and white wood doors, they ran. Heath looked out the side window, and saw the Claire sized machine guns, and turned ghost white. "What are we going to _do_?" He asked James, as more of a rhetorical question.

"I….don't know,"

Heath sighed, and turned to look out the window. He didn't want anything to happen to Jennifer or Claire, but he knew he wouldn't have a choice, he would have to choose between Jennifer and Claire's lives, or their house and everything he'd worked for in his career.

There was a loud banging on the door, James and Heath stood perfectly still. Via came into the room and said, "They aren't going to go away, you're going to have to answer it sooner or later,"

Heath nodded, and went to open the door. A tall man was on the other side of the door, all dressed in black, and holding a Claire-sized gun, "Heath Wells?" he bellowed

"Yes….?" Heath said

"We will be needing you're CLASSIFICATION A prototypes,"

"Uh….I'm afraid I can't help you with that,"

"Yes, H. G. Wells, you can, we need those prototypes, those our very important to us, and if you don't give them to us, we'll take two things that are very important to you," the tall man signaled, and two men came propelling down on ropes from the second story, holding two hostages. But they weren't the two people that were most important to _him, _they were the two people who were the most important to _Phil. _

**A/N: Fabulous turn this took, eh? LOL More ASAP, lol I'm on a roll: )**

**Britannia**


	18. Chapter 18

**Luckygal1994: Nope, they took them 'cause they're stupid, and their instructions where to take a lady and a girl, who look reasonably alike, and they were the only ones there, lol **

**Be234therz: Yeah, I'm a very big drama writer, but the bad stuff doesn't last, they all end happily, lol. && I like to think of my series as 'Like Sands through the hour glass, so are the days of our lives,' LOL :P Ditto: )**

**Lynxygirl16: Thanks. Yeah, they are :P **

**Ayeseaturtles: Yeah, I'm very unpredictable, LOL Glad you like it!**

**Britannia**

**A/N: O.K., my shadow best friend, lol jk, she's not my shadow, but she wants to write a fanfic with my characters, thief! LOL Again, JK! Anyway, she can't post stories until Tuesday, (you all remember the three day rule!) And she wants to see people's interest in it before she posts it, so I agreed to let her post the first paragraph from it in here, if that's alright with everyone. & My chapter will continue shortly after this message, haha lol jk! I'm on a bad joke roll today, haha Anyway, please read it, and look for it when she can post it! She's a fairly good writer, again jk, I have to stop now, lol Here it is: Untitled as of now, (I'll let you guys know the title when she decides on one, so you can read it!) Fiction rated: M, (don't worry no M related things will happen in the paragraph I let her have here!) Author: Lizzie Dalton, POV: Dana. **

**I was in love, it didn't matter to me who knew it or who didn't. As long as I had Brad, I had the world. Sadly, he's in the Navy and has to ship out from time to time, and the last time he did, I received news that would change our lives forever. He had been out at sea for three days when I figured I should see a doctor, since I hadn't had my period in forever. When I went to the doctor's office, I had been sitting in the cold room listening to the beeping of the machines, when she came back in and told me. And what did I do? Started crying, like not a few tears of joy, no, this was Terms Of Endearment crying, I couldn't be a mom, I was only nineteen, and I almost knew Brad wouldn't go for this, he'd either leave me, or the option of abortion or he leaves, this was the main reason I was Terms Of Endearment crying. My doctor set down my files, and went to hug me, "My Dear, usually people are a lot….happier when they find out they're having a baby, you don't seem happy at all,"**

**I tried to stop crying for two seconds so I could answer her, then I said, "I'm not, my boyfriend is in the Navy, I'm only nineteen, I'm still in college, and I can't do this by myself."**

"**Well, there's always the two A's."**

**I tilted my head in confusion, "Adoption or abortion," she continued**

**I shook my head, "I don't even want to think about it right now, I have to talk to my parents first, and then Brad. This isn't going to end well,"**

**Well, what did you all think? Now since the suspense is probably killing you, here's Once Upon a Midnight Wizard's chapter 18.**

"Uh-oh," Heath said when he saw them, "Um, well, that's not my w-"

"Wells. It's not his Wells," James interrupted

"It's not your _what?_" The main commander said

"My Wells, didn't you hear him?" Heath said

The main commander rolled his eyes, and then James said, "Do you mind if I speak with him for a moment?"

"No, just don't leave the front yard." The main commander answered, looking over at Keely and Dana.

"O.K., you almost blew it back there, you have to pretend like that's Jennifer and Claire, so they won't _find _Jen and Claire,"

"So what do you want me to do? Choose the inventions over someone _else's _wife and daughter?"

"Well, no, Phil'll kill you, but you'll have to give up the inventions either way, if you choose them over Keely and Dana, Phil kills you, if you choose them over Jen and Claire, you'll be _awfully _lonely, and if you _tell _them that Keely and Dana aren't Jen and Claire, he'll be mad and probably end up stealing your inventions, AND hurting all four of them, so just give them the inventions."

"Wow, I'm certainly in between a rock and a hard place."

"Well, Claire and Jen, inventions…..nope, it sounds pretty easy to me,"

Heath rolled his eyes, "Well, when the inventions you've been working on your entire life to make the saying, 'Work Smarter, not Harder,' actually apply to inventions, then yes, it becomes a difficult decision."

"Heath, as your friend, and as person who isn't a parent, yet, but is a husband, and I would move mountains and stars for Via, and you can't tell me you wouldn't do that for Jen."

"Well, of course, but-"

"Well, if that's the case then-"

_BANG! _

They both turned to the main commander, who was now lying on the ground in a heap, and in a puddle of crimson water.

Dana and Keely screamed, until they looked up to see who had fired the shot, Via.

No one could speak, everyone was silent, with the exception of the main commander's crew, they all backed away cautiously and the one holding Keely yelled, "She shot the chief! The CLASSIFICATION A's aren't that important!" he dropped Keely, and took off down the driveway like he'd been shot out of a cannon, and the rest of them followed. Then three very familiar people came running up the street.

As Keely was rising off of the ground, and helping Dana up, she noticed them, and let go of Dana's hand, causing her to fall back on the ground, "Hey!" she said

Keely ignored her and ran down the driveway toward the three people, "Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here? How did you know we were here?"

Before any one of them could answer, Phil joined the pow wow on the side walk, "I called them, I thought we'd need reinforcements. I didn't think Via would shoot the commander of _them,_"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how they got here so fast,"

"We have friends in high places," Brian said laughing

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "No, we just took a 747,"

"But even the fastest 747 couldn't get you from New York to California in a few hours,"

"Well, you'd be surprised," Phil said.

Keely turned to Phil and smiled, then she looked at Dana, Brian, and Rachel and said, "Oh, I am so rude, I have to introduce you to Via, James, Heath, Jennifer, and Claire," She guided them all up the driveway, and sitting on the outside window sill, was Via and James. Via was shaking, because she had just shot a person, and James was doing his best to calm her down. Keely glanced from James to Via, and said, "This probably isn't the best time for this, but, this is Dana, Rachel, and Brian, they live in New York, and we actually met because of Tanner and his minions kidnapping Phil, and I met Dana in a coffee shop, and that's why our daughter's name is Dana, because she helped me realize that Phil couldn't have just left me, and I'm ranting so, I'll just stop there,"

"Hello," James and Via said together.

"Hello," Dana, Brian, and Rachel all said together.

Then to finally break the awkward silence, Jennifer and Claire came outside, and had no idea what had just happened.

"Hey, Via are you O.K.? What happened, and who are all these people?" Jennifer said, slowly realizing she had missed quite a bit, "And why is there a dead man lying on your walkway!"

"Via shaking 'cause she shot the dead guy on the walkway, these people are Brian, Dana, and Rachel, they know us from an incident that happened eighteen years ago. Via shot the guy because he took Dana and me hostage, and Heath was going to have to choose between our lives and his inventions, and that wasn't going to be easy and he and James were talking when she shot him, and now here we all are," Keely had rattled off that long sentence in less than twenty seconds and was quite proud of herself.

"Wow, how long where we in there?" Jennifer said, "Hi, I'm Jennifer, and this is Claire,"

"Hi," they all answered in unison.

Dana D. and Phil had come over to join the pow wow now going on in front of the house, and Rachel and Claire both said, "Hey, Dana."

They stopped and stared at each other, then said at the same time, "You know her? How!"

Then Dana D. stepped in between them and said, "Rachel, I know Claire because I saved her from her house's ruins 'cause my voice sounds like Jennifer's, and Claire, I know Rachel because I'm named after her mom,"

**A/N: Kinda short, but I have to watch a show, so possibly more later!**

**Britannia **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry it's been FOREVER but I've been busy with a bunch of stuff, anyway, Lizzie's (my friend whom I let have a preview of her story here) story is up! It's called All You Need Is Love and it's rated M, although I don't know why, because nothing M really happens, but she says it might, whatev. Anyway, she also has a poll up to help her name Brad and Dana's baby, since isn't kind to links, go to my profile, (click on my name) and the link will be on top of the page in bold and caps, you can't miss it. Please, please vote in it for her, and read and review it: )**

**Thanks, and Regards,**

**Britannia**

"You what!" They both said at the same time, "Stop doing that!" they said again

"O.K., look, Rachel's Mom, and My Mom knew each other because-, wait, this isn't really anyone's concern, so _why _are we discussing it?" Dana D. said

"Rachel and I know each other also, unfortunately," Claire said

Rachel made a face at Claire and said, "Yeah, unfortunately she and I went to the same school,"

"No way, this is getting weird," Dana D. said

"And it wasn't weird before?" Claire said

"Well, not really-you know, whatever, anyway, if you've," she pointed to Rachel, "lived in New York your whole life, and you've," she pointed to Claire, "lived in LA your whole life," she crossed her arms over and made an X now pointing at Claire with the hand she had pointed at Rachel with, and vise versa. "How did you two know each other?"

"Well, I haven't lived in LA my whole life," Claire said

"Ohhhhhh," Dana D. said

"No, she lived in New York for about a year, and we did NOT get along," Rachel said

"Well, it all started because _some_one 'accidentally' spilled juice _all over _my dress." she said using air quotes on the word accidentally.

"It WAS an accident! Besides that was like five _years _ago, when are you going to get over it!"

"Never because I know how insanely jealous of me you were just 'cause Marcus Brattenworth wouldn't even _talk _to you,"

"Oh, yeah! Right. In your stupid twisted brain that's why! It was an accident, and I hated you 'cause you were a snob, and I can see that hasn't changed,"

Claire narrowed her eyes at Rachel, "_Pfft. _You're the snob! And worse, you're a _jealous _snob!"  
"Shut up! You're also bratty, annoying, and don't even have a weird-o connection to Dana, you just met her a few days ago, she and I have been like connected since before I was born,"

"Even before _I _was born," Dana D. said

"So what! She already likes me better!"  
"No she doesn't!"  
"Yeah-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"QUIET!" Dana D. said, "O.K., guys, I like you both the same, and it doesn't even matter anyway, so why are you fighting about it?"

"Because!" they both yelled at the same time

"Whoa, O.K.,"

They ignored Dana D., and continued arguing. When Via held her stomach, and started yelling, "Ow! OhmyGOD!"

"What! What's happening?" Keely said

"I think she's going into labor!" James said

"Oh, GREAT!" Dana D. said sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do?" Keely said, "ALL go?"

"Why not?" Via said

"Well, let's see, we have," she started counting, "Eleven people here, and we're ALL going!"

"YES, NOW SHUT UP, AND LET'S _GO!_" Via yelled at Keely

"Ouch," Dana D. said

"Alright then. We're _all _going."

"Oh we don't have to go," Dana said

"Yes, you do, didn't you hear Via?" Keely said

"Well, O.K."

All of them, yes, _all _eleven of them, Via, James, Keely, Phil, Dana D., Heath, Jennifer, Claire, Brian, Dana, and Rachel all got into two separate cars. Keely, Phil, and Dana D. went with Brian, Dana, and Rachel, while Heath, Jennifer, and Claire went with James and Via.

They all arrived at pretty much the same time, and hoped Via had her baby quickly. Everyone except Via, James, Keely, and Jennifer were in the waiting room, all sitting quietly in a very awkward silence. Phil and Dana D. sat on one side of the room near Brian, Dana, and Rachel. Whilst Heath and Claire sat on the other side. Everyone was afraid to talk, now the Wells' hated the Woodwards because of Claire and Rachel's feud, but the Diffys remained impartial, sort of. Phil preferred the Woodwards, as did Keely, but Dana D. couldn't choose. She was very close to both Claire, and Rachel.

James came into the room, and everyone stood up.

"She still hasn't had the baby." he said

"Well then why did you come out here? Get us all excited, and for what?" Heath said, all though it was obvious he was joking.

"Well, I wanted to keep you updated, I won't do that now," James answered, it was also obvious he was joking.

Claire looked at James and said, "When is Via gonna have her baby?"  
"Soon," James said

"Do you know what she's having?"

"Um…we didn't want to know."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"Well, because we just didn't."

"Have you decided on names yet?"

"Well, if it's a boy, Jonas Xavier MacSpencer, and if it's a girl, Eve Sabrina MacSpencer."

"Awwah, I love those names!" Claire said clapping

"Thank-you. I better go check on Via, and I promise, I will only come back when she _has _a baby."

"Good to know," Heath chimed in.

**A/N: A little short, but I just HAD to update! **

**Britannia**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm feeling a tad better now, but I think this'll be the last chapter that's why I've been putting off writing it! A lot happens in this chapter, lol. Oh! Lizzie wrote another fan fic for the Sabrina the Teenage With category, it's soo cute, and not rated M, lol so please read and review it, she has 18 hits but no reviews! Anyway, it's called 'Untitled 4 now' and it's by Lizzie Dalton, thanks guys! Anyway, chapter 20.…& this story's number 64, that's how long it's been!**

**--Britannia--**

The silence of the waiting room was getting overwhelming, until Keely and Jennifer came out of the delivery room dressed like nurses, they were both all excited and practically jumping up and down.

"Did she have the baby?" Heath asked

"Um-hummm," Keely said about bursting from all her excitement

"Anddd….?"

"She had _two_!" Jennifer said as excited as Keely

"TWO!" Everyone in the room said at once in shock.

Jennifer and Keely nodded frantically, then Keely said, "A boy _and _a girl!"

"Well, that's awesome!" Claire said

"Yeah," Rachel said

"So, Mom, can we go in and see them?" Dana D. said

"Uh-huh, come on!" Keely said, ushering all of them into Via's room.

Via was holding one baby, and James had the other.

"Which one do you have, Via?" Dana D. asked admiring both babies.

"I have Eve Sabrina," she said happily, "James has Jonas Xavier,"

"Can I hold her?" Dana D. asked.

"Of course," Via answered, transferring Eve to Dana D.

Surprisingly, Dana D. was a pro holding and rocking a baby, **(A/N: Good thing too, 'cause of Lizzie's story! Haha) **and she hadn't had a brother or sister, and no baby cousins, either. Eve was transferred to Keely, then Jennifer, Dana, Brian, Rachel, Heath, and finally Claire. The same was done with Jonas.

After they spent a long time talking about the babies, Via and James, then Heath got down on one knee out of nowhere.

"Jennifer, will-"

_Gasp!_ _Thump! _Claire fainted.

"Oh my GOD!" everyone said.

"What…why did she faint!" Jennifer said

"Maybe she thought you guys weren't married prior to this…if it wasn't a big deal at my house, you know, something to wait seventeen years to do, I'd faint to," Dana D. said

"Stop it!" Keely joked

"Look, all she needs is smelling salts, someone get a nurse." Phil said

After the nurse came back in and revived Claire, she was explained to that Jennifer and Heath _are _married, he was going to ask her to renew their vows because of all they had been through.

"Jennifer, will you marry me, again?" Heath asked, re-giving her the engagement ring.

"Of course!"

Via, with Eve was tearing up. So was Keely.

Later that day, the vow renewing was on the same day as Eve and Jonas' birthday, February tenth. The reception was held in same place as Phil and Keely's had been in, the hotel's Haversham Hall **(haha). **Everyone was dressed in their wedding attire, including new parents James and Via. And everyone was in the vow renewing wedding, even Brian, Dana, and Rachel. And although they were newborns, Eve and Jonas were there too.

Everything had gone fine, until Claire and Rachel had to talk because they both wanted to dance with Dana D.

"_I'm _dancing with her 'cause she likes _me _better." Claire said

"No, you're not, and NO she doesn't." Rachel said

"O.K., guys, you should really just bury the hatchet! No guy or dress is worth sacrificing a friendship, you've got to stick with your girls or you've got absolutely nothing,"

"You know she's right." Rachel said

"Yeah, she is, I'm sorry I said you messed up my dress on purpose."

"I'm sorry I called you bratty and annoying.'

"And I'm sorry I called you a jealous snob."

"Me too."

They hugged and Dana D. said, "Now, how about we _all _dance?"

"Like, the three of us?" Claire asked

"Yeah, all of us together, like Charlie's Angels."

"Cool," Claire and Rachel said together.

They proceeded to the dance floor where Maxine Nightingale's Right Back Where We Started From was playing. Dana D. spun each other the girls, as Phil and Keely danced across the room.

"You know, we should renew our vows…" Phil said

"Phil, we've been married for a year and a half, our vows shouldn't need to be renewed _quite _yet." Keely said.

"True…but I feel left out," he said spinning Keely.

"Well don't."

"I love you Keely,"

"I love you too, Phil."

Via and James were sitting at a table, looking at Phil, Keely, Dana D., Claire, and Rachel all dancing.

"I wish we could dance…" Via said

"We can," James said

"But who will watch the babies?"

"Bob!" James yelled to someone at the next table, "Would you watch the babies?" Bob nodded, and James took Via's hand, and they went onto the dance floor.

"Thanks for that," Via said

"Anytime,"

Brian and Dana were also sitting at a table watching Rachel, Claire, and Dana D. dance.

"She's so nice to her…when I was her age, I wasn't friends with ten year olds," Dana said

"Well, she's just nice. She's an only child, so I guess she thinks of them as her younger sisters," Brian said

"Yeah…I'm glad I met them eighteen years ago,"

"Me too. We should dance,"

"Why…?"

"Everyone else is, come on!" Brian said practically pulling Dana onto the dance floor.

Lastly, Heath and Jennifer, the Renewly Weds **(I am _so _funny, haha lol jk.) **were also sitting and watching everyone else.

"I'm glad to be re-married to you, Heath." Jennifer said

"Me too, although I didn't mean to make Claire faint…" Heath said

Jennifer laughed, "_That _was bizarre."

Heath nodded in agreement.

"Dance with me," Jennifer said

"What…?"

"Please, we're the only one's _not _dancing!"

"O.K., fine, but I should warn you, I _can't _dance."

They all danced together, not all together literally, but together in their hearts. And although this was an insanely large group of people, they would never forget each other, and they'd spent together Once Upon a Midnight Wizard.

_Ooh, and it's alright an it's coming on_

_We gotta get right back to where we started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We gotta get right back to where we started from_

_Do you remember the day (that sunny day) _

_When you first came my way_

_I said, no one could take your place_

_And if you get hurt (if you get hurt)_

_By the little things I say_

_I can put that smile back on your face _

_Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming on _

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_A love like ours (a love like ours) _

_Can never fade away_

_You know it's only just begun_

_You gave me your love (gave me your love) _

_I just can't stay away, no, no_

_I know you are the only one _

_Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming on_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_You gave me your love (gave me your love)_

_I just can't stay away, no_

_I know you are the only one_

_Ooh, you know it's alright and it's coming on_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_It's alright and it's coming on_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_It's alright and it's coming on_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We gotta get it right back to where we started from_

**Thee End**


End file.
